


Dearest Daughter Lena Luthor

by svetraava



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Boarding School, Origins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svetraava/pseuds/svetraava
Summary: This is the story of Lena Luthor’s boarding school years, before Supergirl, before she became the CEO of L-Corp, before her brother went insane, before bitterness and loneliness grew in her heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My knowledge of DC lore is practically nonexistent. I haven’t read any comics, or watched any movies, so all the details I use comes from Supergirl context clues. Just trying to piece together a backstory applicable to the poor smol bean Lena Luthor we see in the television show.  
> I will try to update as best I can, and hopefully build up enough incorporate Kara into the story in some way. This is my first fic so I hope it's even just a little bit decent.

Lena had spent an entire school year slaving away at her dorm room desk. It was her freshman year after all, and she wanted to make a good impression on her teachers and classmates. Studying at a boarding school took her away from her loved big brother, Lex, so she wanted to excel and make him proud.

  
Just as she did in school, Lena also spent most of her summer vacation at her desk. Drawings of different science contraptions were sprinkled all over the table surface, crumpled paper full rejected ideas laid in piles on the floor, different pens and markers were poured out onto the desk and some even looked as if they were missing their caps. In fact, it looked as if she had been living at her desk. A plate with remnants of what looked like some sort of pie was gathering dust and possibly ants was carelessly swept aside, and a pillow was arched up against the back of her chair.

  
On the days when she wasn’t channeling the mind of a mad scientist at her evil lair, Lena had her cello, which she adorably named Rory, after her favorite Gilmore Girls character, propped up between her knees. Afternoons with Rory gave Lena a time to rest her mind and prevent her from burning out. In fact, that was how she survived her first year at boarding school. Even if the cello couldn’t speak, Lena felt that Rory really listened to her stories. Rory could sense Lena’s every emotion, especially when Lena was pulling her hairs out during finals week. Lena got through it, and she did so with flying colors.

  
Lena’s summer vacation was a busy one and so it sped by in the blink of an eye. It was already her final night at home. Lena and Lex sat by the ever grand Luthor dining table excitedly talking about that new show Firefly they both loved. Their father Lionel sat silently at the head of the table reading the paper with his glasses sitting ever-so-slightly at the tip of his nose. Lex had arranged the family chef to prepare a grand feast to send Lena off back to boarding school. If Lex couldn’t give Lena the world, then he sure as hell was going to give her the next best thing--the best tasting dishes from around the world.

  
“How long do we have to wait for mom?” asked Lena as she picked another slice of Irish soda bread from the basket which she strategically placed in front of her. Lena barely remembered anything before being adopted by the Luthors, but if there’s one thing that she took along with her, aside from the occasional hints of what used to be an Irish accent, it’s the taste of soda bread. There was nothing really special about it, after all it was just plain bread, but to Lena, it was so much more. It was a connection to a past life that Lena could never remember. It felt strange, but also peaceful.

  
“Hold on, let me call her”, said Lex as he flipped out his phone in a rather comedic way.

  
“I’m starving, and I have an early flight tomorrow”, Lena exclaimed as she was chewing a mouthful of bread.

  
“Oh really? I couldn’t tell from the crumbs all over your mouth”, teased Lex as he brushed off his sister’s chin. He waited for Lillian to pick up the phone.

  
_*ring*_

  
Nothing.

  
_*ring*_

  
Still nothing.

  
_*ri-*_

  
Finally.

  
“Mom, we’re all waiting for you, how long until you get home?” Lex mumbled into his phone as Lena peaked under the table to secretly feed her old and lovable Italian Greyhound, Summer a piece of bread as well.

  
“It’s Lena’s last night home. She’s leaving for school tomorrow! Mom, how could you forget?”, Lex’s voice dropped into a lower but still audible volume for Lena to hear.

  
Lena hasn’t really seen much of her mother Lillian the entire summer she was home, but she was hoping that her mother would come home for at least one dinner to see Lena off. Lena was working on a device for the next academic year’s annual science fair, and she hoped she would get the chance to show Lilian her designs. Lillian is a scientist and all Lena wanted was to be just like her mother.

  
Lex put away his phone and said “I’m afraid mom won’t be able to join us tonight. She’s urgently needed at work, but she does wish she could come home to see you, Lena.” Lex said rather unconvincingly.

  
“Anyway, let’s eat, we have all this delicious food waiting for us!”, said Lex as he waved his hand to take his father’s attention away from the paper he had his eyes glued on.

  
Lena was disappointed. She would always get disappointed whenever Lillian fails to show up, but Lena knows that she cannot show it because she was thankful to have a mother, even if that mother is one she doesn’t actually get to see very often. It’s better than what she had before—nothing. Lena smiled at her big brother’s efforts at cheering her up, she didn’t need it though, because Lena was content with just knowing that she had a mother that loved her.

  
That was enough for her.


End file.
